


Undyne Hope

by LetterOpener333



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetterOpener333/pseuds/LetterOpener333
Summary: >w> It is what it is named after... after all...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Undyne Hope

In a dark alley, five monsters surrounded the corpse of a small human child. No...the child was still alive through their soul. But atlas, they took their last breath and blew their soul into a million pieces. The monsters, cloaked in a mysterious darkness, swerved and ducked away from the soul pieces as they flew away with the light they had left. One clawed hand, wrinkled and bitter with age, reached up and caught one. The monster who just caught a soul piece grimaced in pain from the light radiating from it, but still held it close. The other monsters all went wide-eyed and went searching for the other soul pieces. The elder of them all whom caught the first soul piece had the eyes of the blue sea and the fins of a fish. She looked around at the other monsters and realized something important.

"No," said the old monster. "Once the soul fragments are expelled to a new location, it shall create a way for us to move to the child's last saved location."Monsters look at her with now sharp looks. "What of their body? Shall we leave it to do its own job, or shall we remove it ourselves?"  
Monsters all around started yelling and arguing about what next should happen.  
"What would others think of us when we tell them we are doing something like this?"One said.  
"What about the law!?"Another said.  
"How are we able to escape our deaths when someone finds out we killed a child!?"The other monster said.  
"Yeah! And what about the---!!!" With one single move, a soldier sliced the last speaking monster's head clean off. The soldier huffed and sliced at the next nearest monster. Death entered the bloody stage. Death picked out all.

...If you passed by that particular alley in that particular night, you would've heard the most gruesome sound of sword meeting monster. The last of the monsters was the oldest one there....with her's hand cut off and begging for forgiveness. She looked up for a split second and, to her surprise, found herself looking at her husband...."but you died a year ago...your not here...." she ran her hand through a imaginary soldier made of nothing but herself. She saw herself kill her own kind. She was always hallucinating after she accidentally killed her husband and was close to do the same with her daughter. The hallucinating drove her to insanity and killing. She slumped down and cried till she was nothing more but a puddle in the middle of a pile of dust. A monster girl looked over the scene and cried, but stood tall and walked on, for she didn't want to end up like her own mother. Years after the incident, the monster took on a role in the Royal Guard, and fought for what was right. Retiring after 30 years of being in the Royal Guard she took in the light of HumanxMonster Rights. After that was settled, LGBT+ Rights soon happened thereafter, so she married and adopted the children of both monster and human. She lived happily with her wive Alphys and her children for the rest of her life. Her name was Undyne. She was the last one in her family line that never died over self-pity.


End file.
